


K/DA's Bad Ending

by LuciaKaisuri



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Ending, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Demon, Domination, F/F, Leash Play, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Tails, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKaisuri/pseuds/LuciaKaisuri
Summary: Evelynn's a demon - the literal embodiment of humanities sins. So, when her band-mates steal the spotlight from her in their debut music video, she does what any self respecting demoness would do and fucks her band-mates both figuratively and literally.





	K/DA's Bad Ending

Click-Clack Click-Clack Click-Clack

The pitter patter of high heels on marble tile echoed throughout the room.

Click-Clack Click-Clack Click-Clack

The staccato beat grew louder yet - the demoness quickly approaching her bedroom. Clawed digits curled around a golden doorknob - something she’d only recently had added after a kind donation from her fellow popstars. ‘A very generous donation,’ she reminded herself, chuckling cruelly. 

She twisted slowly and pushed the door open - the musky scent of sex instantly hitting her like a truck - flowing into her nose pleasantly. Apparently whilst she’d been locked away in a stuffy office at her bank - her adorable little pets had been playing. The thought to punish them for playing without her express permission briefly crossed her mind - though it was shooed away in the same moment. No harm in letting them have a bit of fun. 

“Ooooooh! You girls are just soooooo good to each other!” She crooned, closing her eyes and inhaling the heady scent slowly. It filled her lungs, giving her an almost ticklish sensation inside her core. She stood in place, letting the pleasant warmth flow throughout her body; spreading outwards from her core and to her extremities.

Kai’Sa was laid out on her back, her thick ass raised high up in the air and her knees pushed well past her head. Her eyes were half open - lidded - and her maw was wide, almost gaping; her tongue lolling out to the side and wriggling around lazily. Drool dribbled down her lightly flushed cheeks, leaving long wet streaks which glimmered in the light.

Kai’Sa’s shirt had long since been thrown away - as had her panties. The only pieces of clothing Evelynn permitted her to wear were her sleek black leather pants and her high heels; one of which seemed to have fallen off at some point or another. All throughout the reign of K/DA Evelyn had found herself mesmerized by the way Kai’Sa shook her ass. She was just so thick - and the pants only accentuated that. The crotch area had a massive hole in it exposing Kai’Sa’s gorgeous mound which was currently bright pink and absolutely dripping with need. The hole stretched to the back - revealing her once tight asshole which was currently receiving its daily pounding courtesy of Akali.

Akali forced herself to stop plowing Kai’Sa’s pliant ass upon seeing Evelynn, and slowly tugged her gargantuan prick out of the tiny brown hole she’d been decimating. With an audible “POP!” it slid out, Kai’Sa whining pitifully in response - her poor little ass feeling empty without a dick stuffed in it.

“Would you like a turn, Miss Evelynn?” Akali asked with a toothy smile, crooning at the sight of her mistress. 

Akali’s belt and sports bra had long been discarded, the belt getting in the way and the bra making it difficult for her to access her breasts. The buckles on her booty shorts were undone and her jacket was unzipped, allowing Evelynn to view her perky tits and the rock hard cock she’d gifted Akali with the use of her magic. 

The choice of clothing had seemed rather odd to her when Evelynn had requested that she wear it - citing that she loved seeing the girls in their old uniforms; a constant reminder of the group that she’d torn asunder.

Akali’s thick shaft pulsed with need, a dollop of cum spilling out of the tip and falling directly into Kai’Sa’s asshole - which had been obliterated by Akali, the countless orgasms proving addictive to the petite K/DA member.

Evelynn’s eyes snapped open abruptly, her slitted yellow orbs locking with Akali’s. “Well aren’t you just a sweetheart,” she murmured in a low sultry tone as she strutted over to Akali, plump hips swaying side to side all the while. She stepped in close to Akali - well beyond what would be considered socially acceptable - her eyes staying locked the entire time.

She placed one dainty hand on Akali’s hips - the girl flushing at her touch - lovingly stroking the woman’s tender sides whilst her free hand trailed down Akali’s stomach, stroking the shorter woman’s firm abdominal muscles. The hand on Akali’s stomach sunk lower, creeping towards the twitching shaft.

Evelyn’s dainty fingers curled around the thick rod gripping it tightly. The meaty fuckstick twitched in her hands, pulsing at her touch. Holding it firmly Evelyn slowly began to pump, her hand sliding back and forth along it with practiced ease. Squeaky moans escaped Akali’s lips, the pitch high and uneven. Droplets of precum spilled out of the tip falling down onto Kai’Sa’s prone form.

The hand on Akali’s hip slid upwards, pausing briefly at Akali’s chest to give one of her pliant tits a squeeze, before continuing upwards. She reached behind Akali and grabbed her by the ponytail gently, using her hold on the brown hair to force Akali to tilt her head back.

Evelynn leaned in close pressing her lips down against Akali’s jugular and nipping at the tender flesh atop it lightly. Her tongue crept out of her mouth and rubbed against the soft skin, the shudders rolling throughout Akali’s slim-thick body only encouraging her.

Evelynn withdrew from the woman’s tender neck and used the hand on Akali’s ponytail to force her to look her in the eyes. Her hold on the girls shaft tightened further and her strokes grew even more rapid - becoming frantic almost - and making making loud wet schlicking sounds which were easily heard over Kai’Sa’s desperate whines for attention.

Evelynn stared directly into Akali’s eyes as she stroked her off, giving her the most sultry look she could muster. The hand on Akali’s ponytail fell south, dropping down to the woman’s thick ass and groping at it roughly as she brought Akali to the edge. 

Akali’s shaft began to twitch violently, her orgasm growing near. The tiny woman’s eyes squeezed closed tightly and her mouth opened slightly, rapid and breathy moans easily sliding past her luscious lips as she began to embrace her quickly approaching orgasm.

Only for it to never come.

Akali’s eyes fluttered opened, being greeted by Evelynn whose lusty look had been replaced with a mischievous smirk. Desperate whines spluttering out of Akali’s mouth at the sudden lack of pleasure. Akali’s head twisted sharply, confusion filling her lust filled eyes. Casting her gaze downwards, the cause of her denial became apparent.

One of Evelynn’s tendril had curled around Akali’s shaft and squeezed down, trapping Akali at the very edge and denying her the orgasm that she oh so desperately wanted. Evelynn winked at Akali and turned away, her tendril staying wrapped around the girls aching shaft as she crouched down to examine her noisy little slut.

Kai’Sa’s hair was a tangled mess, dried semen causing her once silky strands to stick together in thick clumps. Every movement the little buttslut made caused a quiet crinkling sound, the dried sperm covering her flesh flaking apart and falling to the ground. Mascara marks were faintly visible beneath her eyes; a result of the hours of intense fucking she was subjected to daily. 

Her gaze fell to the woman’s gaping ass. Akali had done quite a number on Kai’Sa while Evelynn was gone. The first time she had seen the girl’s tiny asshole it had been so tight that fitting her pinky inside was difficult without plenty of lube. Now, however, the girl’s entrance was close in diameter to a half dollar coin.

Whereas the inside of the girls hole was an absolutely adorable shade of pink, the rim was a light shade of brown; the girls naturally pale complexion darkening in that area. Evelynn’s pet’s fertile seed glazed Kai’Sa’s entrance; probably a good considering that their wasn’t a bottle of lubricant in sight; which made it look like Akali hadn’t bothered to lube the poor thing up. Splatters of semen had dribbled out of her abused hole at some point, hardening and ending up in a half dried state on her leather pants.

“My oh my,” Evelynn practically purred out, her voice quivering with excitement at the sight being presented to her. “You’re such a sexy mess,” she whispered in awe at the sight of Kai’Sa, more for herself than for the well used woman before her.

She pressed her finely manicured pointer finger to Kai’Sa’s gaping back door, being careful so as to not scratch the woman with one of her razor sharp claws, and slowly began to trace Kai’Sa’s slowly closing entrance. Kai’Sa quivered slightly at the ticklish feeling in her rear, the vibrations and slight movements the purple haired woman was making causing the viscous liquid in her ass to splash audibly. Her pretty pink muscles convulsed, twitching under Evelynn’s finger and earning the butt slut another coo of delight from Evelynn.

“You’re just so precious,” she said huskily, dropping down to her knees behind the woman. Her hands pressed into the tender flesh of Kai’Sa’s thick ass, sliding along it easily and brushing the dried cum off the woman’s ass. She pressed her thumbs into Kai’Sa’s crack, the tips of them resting on her brown rim. Slowly, she pulled her hands to the side, spreading Kai’Sa wide.

“Delicious,” Evelynn cooed out, her own underwear growing wet at the sight of Kai’Sa’s creampied hole.

She leaned in slowly, pressing her face in between the woman’s fat ass cheeks. Her tongue slid out of her gaping maw and pressed against Kai’Sa’s stretched entrance, the salty taste of semen filling Evelynn’s mouth.

The tendril holding Akali eased up, the woman no longer at risk of experiencing an orgasm, and began to slide back and forth along the girl’s length. Akali’s whining ended instantly, the small woman practically becoming putty at the feeling of Evelynn playing with her cock once more, even if it was with her tentacles rather than her hands.

Evelynn leaned in closer, her tongue swirling around Kai’Sa’s entrance and giving the purple haired girls beautiful brown entrance one last tease before she pressed in deep, her tongue sliding into the mewling sluts insides and twirling around, rubbing up against Kai’Sa’s cum coated insides.

A cacophony of moans filled the room, Kai’Sa too far gone to care if anyone heard her moaning and Akali knowing that Evelynn loves the sound of her moans and as such didn’t bother holding back.

Evelynn let go of one of Kai’Sa’s thick ass cheeks and reached beneath the woman, the girl’s honey steadily flowing down and into her hands. Raising her hand up, she gave Kai’Sa’s neglected pussy a single gentle rub.

That was the final straw for Kai’Sa. Her screams of pleasure filled the room instantly, her cunt hypersensitive after hours upon hours of being neglected whilst she took a pounding from Akali. Her hips shook only the slightest bit, the girl being too exhausted to make too many movements. Her tiny brown ring lewdly squeezed clenched and unclenched, rubbing up against Evelynn’s tongue which continued to skillfully massage her insides, dragging her orgasm out.

Kai’Sa’s scream died out quickly, the girls throat feeling sore from the past few hours she’d spend screaming whilst being impaled by Akali’s shaft and making it all but impossible for her to scream for any long.

“Miss Evelynn. I’mma cuuuuuum,” Akali moaned out, desperately trying to hold herself on the edge. The tentacles tightened up around her cock - not enough to blue ball her - and stroked her more slowly, making it easier for the girl to hold back whilst simultaneously being pleasurable for her.

Evelynn sat up, pulling her tongue out of the cum filled hole and purred lowly, enjoying the taste of her two pets on her tongue. Reaching down, she grabbed Kai’Sa under the armpits and lifted her up, holding her up in front of Akali.

A confused look briefly rolled across Kai’Sa’s face before quickly being replaced with her usual pleasure filled face at the sight of Akali’s cock. The girl pressed her tongue out of her mouth and wiggled it around desperately, trying to lick the tip of Akali’s cock. Evelynn held her firmly in place, denying the girl the cock that she desperately wanted. 

The tendrils slid back and forth along the shaft rapidly, stroking Akali off faster and faster now that Kai’Sa was in position. Akali shifted around, body twitching slightly at the sight of the girl eagerly trying to suck on her dick. Her cock twitched violently thick fertile spunk shooting out of her rod and covering Kai’Sa’s face.

Akali’s legs turned to jello-o - and she certainly would’ve fallen had Evelynn’s tentacles not curled around her back, holding her in place. Her eyes fluttered rapidly, vision going white at the waves of pleasure rolling throughout her lithe body - the orgasm she was experiencing being all the more intense after being held on the edge for what felt like forever.

Kai’Sa squealed in excitement, pressing her tongue out as far as she could and desperately attempting to catch some of the semen with it. She swirled her tongue around her lips, eating as much of Akali’s cum as she could reach with her tiny amount of mobility. Globs of spunk had covered her cheeks, nose, tits, chin, and forehead.

Evelynn lowered Kai’Sa down to the ground and released Akali from her tentacles hold, the girl trying to eat the spunk off herself all the while. The demoness raised a hand up to her face, scooping up a thick wad of semen that had landed on her forehead with her index and middle finger. She made scissoring movements with her fingers, thick strings of cum hanging between the two fingers. Raising her hand to her mouth, Evelynn pressed her dainty digits past her pouty pink lips and seductively lapped the sperm off them, the sweet semen coming to rest on her tongue.

She suckled on it lightly, rolling the fertile fluid around in her mouth as she stood up, walking around Akali. Stepping behind her, Evelynn slid one hand up and to Akali’s right breast, fondling it gently. 

Using her other hand she guided Akali’s lips to hers, gently kissing her lovingly. She pressed her tongue against the girls lips. Obediently, Akali opened her mouth wide, allowing her mistress to plunder her mouth. Evelynn shoved her tongue into the girls mouth, pressing her tongue firmly to Akali’s and forcing Akali to taste her own semen on Evelynn’s lips. The seductress’ tongue swirled around in Akali’s mouth, pressing against her cheeks and rubbing against every nook and cranny of the woman’s pretty pink mouth. 

Her hand slid down the girls body, knowing that Akali wouldn’t break the kiss. Tenderly, it glided down ever further, groping at her sides and abs lightly. Finally, she reached the girl’s cock. Grabbing it lightly, she slowly stroked the half erect shaft, playing with it until it was rock hard in her tiny hand.

Evelynn withdrew her lips from Akali’s and pressed her lips to the woman’s ear, nipping at her lobe gently. “I’m gonna go make sure Ahri’s eaten her food. Will you play with our sweet little buttslut for me while I’m busy? She’s been a very good girl so far - and I think she deserves a reward,” she whispered playfully, her index finger teasing the underside of the tip of Akali’s cock.

Akali gasped lowly, cock twitching at the sound of Evelynn’s seductive voice. After a short delay, she nodded.

“Good girl!” Evelynn cried out, giving Akali a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Kai’Sa. 

She crouched down low and grabbed the girl by the chin, turning the cum coated girl so she was looking at her. “I’ve gotta go check on that dumb cunt Ahri. Will you be a good lil princess for me?” she asked slowly, looking into the girls heart filled eyes - a result of the powerful charm magic she’d cast on the woman.

A stupid giggle was the only response she got.

“God you’re such a good girl for me! I wish Ahri could be more like you!” Evelynn cooed, lightly slapping Kai’Sa’s cum coated cheeks. Leaning forwards, Evelynn planted a rough bruising kiss on the girl’s lips, forcing her tongue into Kai’Sa’s mouth and lapping up some of the cum in her mouth. Pulling away Evelynn rubbed her hands in Kai’Sa’s hair - using it as a washrag to clean the cum off her fingers - before walking away.

The instant she’d turned away, a scrambling noise was heard as Akali practically tackled Kai’Sa, shoving the girls face down and into the ground and lifting her ass up high before forcing her cock into the ex-K/DA member’s tight asshole; Kai’Sa mewled in pleasure at the feeling of fullness.

Her strides were long as she crossed the room, slitted pupils locked on a still form at the far end of the room. Closer examination would reveal that the still form was in fact Ahri, the woman who once lead K/DA.

The kitsunes eyes were their normal color, lacking the bright pink hearts that Kai’Sa’s eyes had, a sure result of her immunity to charm magic; something caused by her innate affinity to such forms of spellcraft. Her mascara was smeared from crying and her clothing had all been torn to shreds - only the tiniest dregs of it remaining. Well, all of her clothing with the exception of her thigh highs and heels had been destroyed. Those, Evelynn commanded stay on account of how they accentuated her slender legs. Her tails were resting off to the side so as not to agitate her currently bright pink asscheeks - which served as a painful reminder of her most recent punishment at the hands of Evelynn.

Ahri’s ears twitched as Evelynn neared her, the sound of her footfalls drawing her attention to the woman. Fear shone brightly in her golden eyes at the sight of the succubus.

“Did my number one popstar finish her meal yet? You know you’ve gotta eat lots to grow up big and strong right!” Evelynn exclaimed cheerfully to the girl, her gaze falling down to the bowl of semen which had barely been touched.

She clicked her tongue condescendingly at Ahri whilst walking around the kitsune and gazing at her in a predatory manner. “Now now, Ahri baby. Do you need a reminder of what happens to bad girls?” Whilst she spoke her golden eyes were firmly planted on Ahri’s bright pink bum, examining her handiwork with sadistic glee.

Fearful at the mention of another punishment, Ahri shook her head rapidly “N-no! I don’t need a reminder…” Ahri mumbled out weakly. Evelynn looked down into the kitsune’s eyes, giving her a firm look. “Mistress.” Ahri squeaked it out, cheeks flushing with humiliation and eyes tearing up.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” she probed upon seeing Ahri’s hesitation.

Ever so slowly, Ahri lowered her face down towards the light pink bowl, which had the label “#1 Pop/Star”. Her tongue slowly crept out of her mouth and dipped into the pool of semen, waves rippling outwards as her tongue pressed into viscous fluid.

Ahri’s first instinct was to jerk away; the consistency of it was rather slimy. The scent was acrid and made her feel like retching. The taste was fairly bitter - with a salty aftertaste that felt like it burned her tongue.

Evelynn watched with glee as Ahri continually dipped her tongue into the fluid, using it to scoop the fertile fluid up and into her mouth before swallowing it; a disgusted and pained look flourishing on her face with every gulp. After Ahri had slurped up about a eighth of the bow, Evelynn reached down and grabbed the bowl. The foxgirl flinched away, chin dipping into the bowl and being coated with sperm.

Evelynn chuckled maliciously at the girls reaction to her. Reaching into her pocket, she produced a length of black leather and held one end of it out to Ahri. “Collar,” she said, cruel smile never leaving her face.

Ahri nodded slowly, sitting up and baring her neck to the woman. She reached down to Ahri’s neck and grabbed the collar - which was tightened just enough that breathing was uncomfortable for Ahri - and fastened the leash to it.

Standing up, she waited for Ahri to get on all fours - after all, walking was a dignity reserved for humans, not lowly pets such as the disgraced kitsune - before walking towards her throne, moving swiftly so that the walk wouldn’t be too easy for her pet. Ahri’s breasts swayed back and forth enticingly - and her thick ass jiggled side to side as she crawled. The foxgirl kept her gaze cast downwards as she was half dragged across the floor - and her knees were hitting the ground harshly as she was forced to move as fast as she possibly could to keep up. By the time Evelynn had reached her throne, Ahri’s knees and palms were throbbing with pain.

Evelynn bent over and placed the bowl of semen on the ground in front of her seat. Turning around, she plopped herself down in her seat, a purr of pleasure escaping her mouth as she enjoyed the comfort of her throne - which had a perfect view of Kai’Sa having her ass plowed by Akali. Wrapping the leash around her wrist, she gave it a harsh tug, forcing Ahri to get onto all fours in front of her. She raised her legs up into the air and lowered them down one at a time, her right foot coming to rest atop Ahri’s head and her left resting on the back of Ahri’s neck. Tugging on her armrests collar, Evelynn dug her heels into the girls head and neck, pressing down painfully. 

Taking joy in the girl’s discomfort, she shifted her feet slightly, pressing the butt of her heel down against the top of her head - using the front to step on Ahri’s ears; grinding them down against her ears and making the girl whimper in pain. Hearing the girl’s pained noises only encouraged her to be more rough, her heels being forced down and into the girls once perfect skin. All of K/DA’s fans had adored Ahri’s animal ears - something that made Evelynn take special pleasure in tormenting the girl with them.

“Oh, goodness me. I’m sorry. It’s soooooo hard to find a comfortable position to rest my legs on such a slutty body,” she apologized sarcastically, continuing to grind her foot into Ahri’s tender ears.

Ahri’s tears began to fall freely, dripping down and into the bowl of semen and mixing in with the food whilst her ears were tormented. She sniffled, quietly at first, but getting louder after a short moment.

Evelynn cast her gaze downwards at the girl and began cackling cruelly at the sight of her tears. Raising her feet up and positioning them so that the soles of her shoes were pressed against Ahri’s head and neck. “Awwwww don’t cry my poor lil popstar. Here, maybe some food will make you feel better,” she said to the girl, shoving down hard with her feet and forcing Ahri’s face down and into the bowl.

Unfortunately for Ahri, she’d shoved right as Ahri was was inhaling - preparing for another bout of sniffles. Semen rushed into Ahri’s nostrils and mouth, the girl spluttering and desperately trying to pull her face out of the bowl. 

Despite the girl’s resistance, Evelynn held Ahri down, refusing to allow her to pull her face out of the semen. “Better get to eating,” Evelynn purred, voice laced with lust as her tendril raised up high into the air and swung downwards, smacking into Ahri’s ass roughly and leaving a dark red mark on the woman’s pink flesh. Ahri tried to let out a shriek, only getting a mouthful of cum in return. 

Desperate, Ahri opened her mouth wide and began to try and drink down the acrid tasting fluid - the need for oxygen being great enough to make her ignore the disgusting flavor of semen.

Evelynn’s eyes squeezed shut in bliss at the sight of Ahri’s pain, her panties absolutely soaked at this point. The hand not holding Ahri’s leash slid downwards to her nethers. Lightly, she pressed two of her fingers into the soaked cloth covering her quim. A jolt shot throughout her body at the feel of her fingers pressing into her hypersensitive pussy. Slowly, she stroked her mound through her silky panties. ‘Yessssssss. This is exactly how it should be. Me on top and everyone else on the ground as my playthings.’ 

Her eyes slid upwards - seeking out Kai’Sa and Akali. Her gaze locked onto the sight of Akali quite literally fucking the girl into the floor, Kai’Sa’s cheeks flushed bright pink as her ass was stuffed full of thick hard cock. Whilst she watched, she listened to Ahri’s slurping sounds.

Feeling Ahri’s struggles starting to weaken she pulled the foxgirl up and out of the bowl, allowing her to take a much needed lungful of air. Evelynn’s stroking grew more frantic, her fingers finding her clitoris and stroking the rock hard bump through her panties - the sound of Ahri’s strangled gasps for air sounding like sweet music to her ears. Feeling that Ahri had enough time to breathe, she stepped on Ahri once more pushing her face down and into the bowl, the woman’s resistance resuming once more.

Bubbles came out of the bowl, Ahri’s breath being forced out of her at the feeling of being shoved back into the bowl. The dish slipped to the side slightly, semen splashing up and into the air and landing into Ahri’s once clean hair.

Two of Evelynn’s tentacles rose high into the air and began to lay a barrage of smacks to Ahri’s jiggling ass, each slap leaving a long red streak on the woman’s soft cheeks. A particularly harsh slap forced the last remaining air in Ahri’s lungs out of her mouth - the shock at the sharp pain on her ass making her exhale. 

Feeling Ahri’s movement starting to become sluggish, Evelynn lifted her up once more, allowing Ahri to inhale some more air before shoving her back into the bowl - the girl managing to take a deep breath before being forced down this time.

Feeling her orgasm approaching, Evelynn slowed her ministrations down, her hand sliding up and down along her puffy mound at a snail’s pace. Sliding upwards, she began to draw slow circles around her throbbing clitoris - teasing herself whilst she held Ahri’s face down.

Slowly, she slid her hand upwards - giving her rock hard clit a playful flick as her hand glided past it - and slid her hand up and into her shirt. She cupped her perfect tit, and began to fondle it slowly, her nimble fingers teasing her nipple every couple seconds. 

Every half minute or so, she yanked Ahri up by the leash, encouraging the girl to try and learn the pattern. After a few repetitions, she pressed Ahri down into the bowl - though this time she didn’t pull her up after the 30 seconds were up. Ahri began to bounce around after a few moments, realizing that the pattern had changed now. In response, Eve pressed down harder - the tips of Ahri’s ears dipping into the semen and getting glazed with sperm. 

After a full minute, Evelynn lifted her legs off Ahri finally, spreading them wide and placing her feet flat on the ground. Using her hold on the leash, she pulled Ahri out of the bowl one last time, the girl spluttering for air.

Sliding her hand out of her shirt, Evelynn tugged her soaked lacy black panties to the side, revealing her perfect pussy to Ahri. Her mound was a light pink shade - a result of the aggressive way she’d been rubbing herself through her underwear. Her folds were just nearly invisible behind her labia - though if you looked closely you might be able to catch a glimpse of her hot pink insides.

Her gaze fell down to Ahri - who was still trying to recover from the suffocation - and was absolutely covered in thick semen. Sperm slowly slid down her face, falling back into the bowl and making loud plopping sounds. Small white strings of spunk connected Ahri’s eyelashes together; something that filled Ahri with shame. The foxgirl turned her head and looked her in the eyes, a desperate look in Ahri’s eyes - nonverbally pleading her not to shove her face back into the bowl. “Now be a good little pet and come finish your new mistress,’ she whispered to Ahri seductively, gazing into the vixen’s golden orbs with lust filled eyes - her intentions clear as day to Ahri.

Slowly, she twisted her wrist - wrapping the leash around her hand and forcing the girl to come to her or be dragged to her. Ahri hesitated, but eventually submitted to Evelynn’s command and began to stand up; only for Evelynn to tug on the leash harshly, knocking the girls feet out from under her. “Pets don’t walk on two feet. They walk on all fours.” She growled out at Ahri.

Ahri winced at Evelynn’s statement - but eventually once more submitted to Evelynn’s command and got on all fours. With her cheeks flushed and shame filling her from head to toe, Ahri slowly crawled over to Evelynn. 

Ahri pressed her face to Evelynn’s leg and lightly pecked it. Slowly, the girl trailed kisses up her legs - Evelynn continuing to wrap the wrist around her hand as her pet worked her way inwards towards her needy cunt.

Despite the shame filling her, Ahri continued to work her way inwards towards Evelynn’s entrance - the thought of biting the woman not even crossing her mouth. Ahri pressed her lips to each side of her inner thighs, kissing them lightly before turning and gazing at the woman’s dripping core.

Leaning forward, Ahri pressed her lips to the puffy pink rose being offered up to her and kissed it gently. Slowly, her tongue crept out of her mouth and pressed into Evelynn’s mound - rubbing up against the woman’s sensitive folds.

Evelynn reached down with the hand not holding Ahri’s leash and dug her hand into the hair atop her head. Slowly, she tilted Ahri’s head back, making the woman look up at her face. “Look me in the eyes while you eat me out pet,” she commanded firmly, her slitted amber eyes staring directly into Ahri’s soul. 

Ahri yielded to her command and looked up at Evelynn, staring into the woman’s eyes while she resumed eating the woman out. Ahri’s tongue pressed into her mistresses swollen clitoris. Sloppily, she began to lap at it - her tongue flicking against the throbbing bump. 

“Pffsh. And to think you were the leader,” Evelynn taunted.

Ahri drew circles around it, prodded at it, licked it; and the entire time she did it she gazed into Evelynn’s eyes, her shame at the things she was doing being palpable. Ahri lowered her chin down - not breaking Evelynn’s gaze for fear of punishment - and once more pressed her tongue into Evelynn’s entrance. “Mmmh. Yeeeeeeesss,” Evelynn growled out “This is where you belong: beneath me - worshipping me.”

The demoness reached down and placed each of her hands atop Ahri’s head - the girls ears resting between Evelynn’s thumbs and index fingers. Holding her firmly, Evelynn pulled Ahri in close and squeezed her legs together tightly, trapping the girls head in between her legs.

Her tendrils crept behind Ahri and began to strike her pink asscheeks, the tiny winces of pain the girl made from the strikes guiding Evelynn towards her orgasm more rapidly. 

Knowing that she was trapped in between the pair of perfect legs till Evelynn got off, Ahri staunchly continued to eat her out; not breaking her gaze for a single second. The kitsune temptress lightly nibbled on Evelynn’s labia, her teeth lightly rubbing up against the woman’s most sensitive of bits.

Evelynn’s hold on Ahri tightened at the feeling of Ahri nibbling on her mound. Using her hold on Ahri’s head, she pulled Ahri upwards - guiding the foxsluts lips to her clitoris. Obediently, Ahri wrapped her lips around the swollen bump and suckled on it, the tension in between Evelynn’s legs tightening.

The tension in her core built up - getting tighter and tighter until it finally exploded outwards. Like a wave, pure pleasure rolled throughout her body, leaving pleasant tingles from her head to her toes. Her puffy pussy convulsed, her creamy cum coating Ahri’s face and marking the kitsune as hers. Whilst her orgasm took her body, Evelynn let out a loud mewl of pure pleasure, her hips violently thrusting forwards against Ahri’s face and grinding her wetness into the woman’s shame filled visage.


End file.
